jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Bartlett
| occupation = Poultry farmer, Sleeper agent (unknowingly) | affiliation = Ernst Stavro Blofeld (unknowingly) | status = Unknown | role = Bond girl, Ally | portrayed = Angela Scoular | first_appearance = On Her Majesty's Secret Service (film) | last_appearance = On Her Majesty's Secret Service (film) }} Ruby Bartlett was a fictional British patient, and subsequently sleeper agent, who attended Ernst Stavro Blofeld's clinical allergy-research institute atop Piz Gloria in the Swiss Alps. An ally portrayed by British actress, Angela Scoular, she appeared in the 1969 James Bond film, On Her Majesty's Secret Service, and was based on the literary character, Ruby Windsor, from Ian Fleming's 1963 novel of the same name. Biography Ruby Bartlett was a poultry allergy sufferer from Morecambe Bay, Lancashire. With her condition interfering with life on her family's poultry farm, she was referred by her specialist to the Institut für physiologische Forschung, ostensibly an allergy-research institute located atop Piz Gloria in the Swiss Alps. The institute's director, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, offered the patients free treatment in exchange for being used as guinea-pigs in his groundbreaking research. In reality, she was one of eleven women selected for brainwashing into unwitting sleeper agents. Through her agricultural connections, Blofeld intended to introduce his "virus omega", a biological weapon designed to induce total infertility in plants and animals; destroying whole strains for ever, throughout an entire continent. When Bond infiltrates Blofeld's clinic under the guise of genealogist, Sir Hillary Bray, Ruby is immediately attracted to him. Over dinner, she listens intently as Bond regales the girls with the history of the College of Arms in London. Bond offers to show her a book on the subject. Prevented from disclosing her room number by the matron, Irma Bunt, Ruby stealthily writes it on the inside of his kilted leg, using her lipstick. Later that evening, Bond breaks out of his room and visits Ruby with the intent of seducing her. After the pair make love, they are interrupted by the part of her treatment: a hypnotic recording accompanied by psychedelic lighting; designed to condition the girls via sleep-learning. The following morning, Bond arranges to meet Ruby at eight o'clock. However, when 007 breaks into her room he is instead met by Bunt, whose men knock him unconscious. The spy eventually escapes captivity and eavesdrops on the girls receiving their final programming in the Alpine room. In a hypnotic state, they are instructed on how to use their parting gifts - a miniature radio disguised as a cosmetic compact and an atomiser containing the "virus omega". Ruby and the girls are told to secretly tune into the radio at midnight every night to receive instructions. She subsequently returns to England, where she was presumably approached by the authorities after 007 retrieves her information and destroys the clinic. Gallery Trivia *Actress, Angela Scoular, had previously starred in the role of Buttercup in the 1967 James Bond spoof, Casino Royale. See also *Ruby Windsor References fr:Ruby Bartlett Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:On Her Majesty's Secret Service characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Female Characters Category:British Category:James Bond love interests Category:Pawns Category:Sleeper agents Category:Allies